This application claims the priority of German Application No. 198 36 298.6, filed Aug. 11, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a combination electrical toggle and additional electrical switch, especially for controlling a motorcycle cruise control system.
A switch combination is known, especially for controlling a cruise control on a motorcycle, consisting of an electrical toggle switch that can be pivoted from a middle position into two toggle positions and which returns automatically to the middle position, and an additional electrical switch that can assume two different switch positions. A switch combination of this kind is used for controlling a cruise control on the motorcycles of the Ultra Classic E Glide motorcycle manufactured by Harley-Davidson. The additional switch is an ON/OFF switch having two switch positions, designed for example as a toggle switch. It turns the cruise control function on and off. The electrical toggle switch, which can be pivoted from its middle position into two toggle positions and returns automatically to the middle position, serves to control the individual functions of the cruise control. If the electrical toggle switch is in its middle position, the status quo is maintained. This means either that a certain previously set speed is maintained, or the cruise control is nonoperational. The latter condition exists when the cruise control function has been switched off by operating the hand grip throttle, the brake, or the clutch of the vehicle. However, in order to achieve one of these two operating states on the cruise control, the cruise control must be actuated by switching on an additional electrical switch. If the additional electrical switch is set to OFF, no cruise control function may be selected and the speed of the motorcycle is controlled exclusively by the hand grip throttle and the brake.
In a cruise control switch that has been switched on by the additional electrical switch, the current speed is stored as the set speed by moving the electrical toggle switch out of its middle position into one end position. By holding the switch in this end position for a period of time, the vehicle is accelerated continuously. Pivoting the electrical toggle switch into the other end position decelerates the vehicle continuously or sets a stored set speed value that was disabled for a certain period of time, for example by turning the hand grip throttle, to resume functioning.
The two switches for controlling the cruise control cannot be recognized visually as a unit, and therefore the operation of the cruise control requires an increased level of attention and awareness from the driver. Thus for example, when the electrical toggle switch is operated, a check must be made first to determine whether the other electrical switch is in the ON position.
The goal of the present invention is to provide an electrical switch combination which is simple to operate and in which, by virtue of the arrangement of the individual switches, their interaction and common function is immediately apparent without any further effort.
The goal is achieved according to the invention by a switch combination, especially for controlling a cruise control of a motorcycle, with an electrical toggle switch that can be pivoted from a middle position into two toggle positions and which returns automatically to the middle position, and with an additional electrical switch that can assume at least two different switch positions. The additional electrical switch is a slide switch whose additional actuating member is in a mutual relationship with the actuating member of the toggle switch, with the additional actuating member of the slide switch in at least one switch position mechanically blocking the actuating member of the toggle switch in its middle position. Additional embodiments of the invention are described herein.
According to the invention, an electrical switch combination composed of an electrical toggle switch that can be pivoted out of a middle position into two toggle positions and returns automatically to the middle position, and of an additional electrical switch, which can assume at least two different switch positions, is characterized in that the additional electrical switch is a slide switch whose additional actuating member is mutually linked with the actuating member of the toggle switch, with the additional actuating member of the slide switch, in at least one switch position, mechanically blocking the actuating member of the toggle switch in its middle position.
This has the advantage that the interaction between the two electrical switches and their common function can be recognized visually at once. In addition, if the slide switch is used as an ON/OFF switch, a different electrical circuit wiring is provided for the toggle switch, since the toggle switch is blocked mechanically by the slide switch and so its actuation is already limited.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the directions of movement of the actuating member and the additional actuating member are perpendicular to one another. Further, the additional actuating member of the slide switch, in one of two switch positions, fits around the actuating member of the toggle switch in its middle position, at least partially shapewise.
This switch combination is especially favorable for controlling a cruise control system. The electrical slide switch, in one of its positions, blocks the toggle switch via its shape, with the slide switch being in its OFF position. Thus, the cruise control which has been switched off is immediately evident to the viewer and at the same time, its adjusting elements are blocked mechanically.
In another advantageous embodiment of the invention, a pilot light is provided that is covered by the additional actuating member of the slide switch in one of its switch positions.
A pilot light that indicates the switched-on state by its illumination is advantageously located so that it is covered by the slide switch in the OFF position. As a result, additional visual evidence is provided that the slide switch is set to OFF. In addition, this produces a compact switch unit with a pilot light, which can be very conveniently mounted in the area gripped by a motorcycle rider on the handle bars.
A schematic diagram and two preferred embodiments of the invention are shown herein.